


All Good Things

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Gabriel (2007), Supernatural
Genre: Because the Trickster is a Trickster, Corrected Angel Lore, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Heartcanon, I Have Serious Feels About This, Leave the Trickster Alone He's Fine, Not the Supernatural Gabriel, Not the Trickster, Short One Shot, Small liberties taken to blend canons, This is my Heartcanon, fight me, see story notes for further explanation, this is my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Never run faster than your angel can fly. (The summary is the prompt: FFFC)





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my heartcanon for a long time. (Heartcanon is headcanon that comes from deep inside of you, in your heart). I really, really don't like the depiction of angels on SPN, and I didn't like the "twist" about who the Trickster "was" because I see nothing wrong with him just being a trickster and I just feel this way, especially as a neopagan mythology geek. Lots of the SPN "angel lore" and "twists" are basically dead to me.
> 
> The best depiction of Gabriel that I've seen in media is from Shane Abbess's film, so I will continue letting people know it's a thing and continue writing for it here on AO3.
> 
> This September there are daily prompts from Froday Flash Fiction Challenge so this is for that.

They say not to go faster than your angel can fly and that’s why it was always a good thing that Sam Winchester had the fastest angel. Gabriel can don a Hermes suit like nobody’s business.

When Sam drops his homework, a student runs up and hands it to him, and he doesn’t know then who it is, doesn’t see the winks and nods from the universe that keep him from burning the house down when he is four (okay, so it would have been burning the house down again, but his brother doesn’t doesn’t doesn’t think about that and doesn’t fault Sam and doesn’t tell him anything). 

It takes a lot to keep up with Sam Winchester. He’s practically planning to go to Stanford by the time he’s five. He looks at his father with stormy eyes and he’s met with a pair of the same, a different color but that same look.

John and Mary have created a firestorm of a boy.

And when the marine (you’re always a marine in the end) can’t meet his son halfway, Gabriel does.

He tries not to play jokes, he tries to be earnest. Sam is earnest and he deserves an angel who understands him.

And Gabriel does his job and does it well.

It’s just that one November 2, he falls. And falling might be the last thing an angel feels.


End file.
